


Sorry

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Families of Choice, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), Parent-Child Relationship, Prompt Fill, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Irritated with the Doctor, Ace snaps at them. But now they look so sad, and now she just wants to say sorry.[Prompt 8: as an apology]





	Sorry

“Ace, just stay beside me.”

“Don’t wander off, Ace.”

“You need to stay where I can see you.”

“Look, just hold my hand.”

“Seriously?!” Ace cries.

She’s been putting up with this all day, the Doctor fussing over her like her mother as she walks beside them through a cramped, dirty market in a heavily industrial city. That’s the problem with London in the 1850s: everything is cramped and smoggy and dirty, and she can’t be the only one who’s starting to feel sick. But none of this justifies the Doctor’s sudden over protectiveness. They often chastise her on trips out of the TARDIS if she wanders off without telling them where she’s going, but they’ve never been this bad. They’re treating her like a kid. And she’s finally had enough.

“Doctor,” she says, choosing to use their name instead of her nickname for them to show the Doctor how annoyed she is. “What’s this about? Why’re you treating me like a kid? It’s really annoying!”

The Doctor just stands there, reeling from her outburst. They look at her, and then turn their focus to the handle of their umbrella. “I apologise, Ace. I didn’t realise that I was annoying you. I just want to keep you safe.”

Ace sighs, hating how pathetic they look right now. “I know. But I’m seventeen! I’m old enough to look after myself.”

“I know that,” they say. “But—”

“But nothing!” Ace yells, flinging her arms up in the air. “Doctor, stop being so clingy! I’m independent! I know how to look after myself!”

Ace breathes heavily. The Doctor grips the handle of their umbrella so hard their knuckles start to turn white.

“But,” the Doctor continues, their voice trembling ever so slightly. “This place is very dangerous, and I don’t want you to get hurt. Victorian London is a positive hub of crime, and I don’t want you to get pick pocketed or mugged or worse. I’m just looking out for you.”

Ace stares at them, her anger fading away. As much as the Doctor can annoy her, she never manages to stay annoyed with them for long. She exhales slowly, hoping to calm her pounding heartbeat.

“So… is that why you’re so… protective today?”

They nod. “Yes, exactly. I was trying to keep you safe… but I might have gone overboard.”

“I’ll say,” she says, smiling slightly. “Sorry for yelling, Professor.”

At her use of her usual nickname, the Doctor smiles again. “Apology accepted, Ace. And I apologise for being overprotective.”

Ace shrugs, breaking eye contact. “It’s nothing, really. I get why. And… and I appreciate it. I love that you care about me. You’re like the good parent I never had.”

The Doctor coughs awkwardly, but they reach forwards and squeeze her shoulder. “Thank you, Ace. You’re like a daughter to me.”

Ace laughs, going red. “This is so naffing sappy! What’re we like?”

The Doctor chuckles. “A very sappy pair of people who travel together through space and time. speaking of travelling, do you even want to stay here? Or should we just go back to the TARDIS?”

“I’m more than happy to go back. All the smog’s making me feel sick.”

“Yes, me too,” the Doctor says. “Let us return to the TARDIS.”

They hold out their arm, obviously expecting Ace to link arms. But Ace goes one better – she pulls the Doctor into a sudden, tight hug.

The Doctor stumbles slightly. But then they relax into the hug, patting Ace on the back.

And as she thinks about how much they care about her and their silly little row just now, Ace realises just how much she cares about the Doctor. And even though it’s painfully sappy, she says, “I love you, Professor.”

For a second, the Doctor is silent. But then they squeeze her tightly and whispers, “Oh, Ace. I love you too.”

When Ace finally breaks the hug, she links arms with the Doctor. And they walk together as they head back to the TARDIS, both of them more than happy to leave this horrible place.


End file.
